


To My Muse

by GhostDetective



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Language of Flowers, Multi, Poetry, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: A floral poem to mark the Vernal Equinox.





	To My Muse

**Author's Note:**

> A poem which can hopefully be appreciated by anyone, but the true meaning of which can only be understood by the one to whom it was written.

While I gaze out at floral hue,  
My thoughts and wishes turn to you, 

Your silver hair and blue eyes bright,  
Make my ever longing heart delight, 

In regal beauty you astound,  
Makes feelings evermore profound, 

I cherish every look we share,  
When we part, I can only despair, 

Though I may never freely say,  
I love you more with every day, 

While I lay under lonely covers,  
Spring flowers speak the language of lovers.


End file.
